Weeklong Cat Fight
by Sleeping Tiger
Summary: Macavity and Munkustrap meet on the streets. Being toms, they opt to fight. If only they could finish one fight...


_First off, when I say week long, I mean school week. Secondly, I've been really tired lately but brimming with ideas. But I didn't want to put up my next chapter in Demeter's story if I wasn't going to really work on it, so I decided to do something fun and wait until friday when I have time to update. I was just being silly when I wrote this. My cat inspired it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Macavity was taking a break from the evil life, because, well, who wants to be evil all the time? He was walking down the street when he saw something of much interest. The cat across from him stopped and frowned. "What are you doing here?" asked Munkustrap.

"I'm walking, obviously," Macavity replied.

Munkustrap prepared for a battle, but Macavity shook his head. "What? Why are you shaking you head? It's your dream to kill me, isn't it?"

"Nah, I have other dreams." Macavity got a far off look in his eyes.

"STOP THINKING OF DEMETER!" Munksutrap growled.

"Wow, you're good," Macavity said. "But I don't want to fight today. I'm on vacation."

Silence…

"What?" Munkustrap asked, brows furrowed in annoyed bewilderment. He sat down where he was standing, staring at the ginger cat. But Macavity confirmed what he said with a nod.

"Yeah, I've been on vacation for a few days now. You'll notice your police scanner has been a little quieter over these past few days."

"It has, actually," Munkustrap marveled, thinking back. Macavity stared at the other cat. "What?"

"I was being _sarcastic_. Do you ACTUALLY have a police scanner tuned into my every move?"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Not you're EVERY move."

"Look, you," the ginger cat said. "I am not in the mood to fight today, but let's say, oh, tomorrow, we meet here again and, say, fight to the death?"

"Well," Munkustrap looked off, shrugging. "Does it have to be to the DEATH?"

"Ok, ok, maybe not the death, but the…mortally wounded? No? Ok, ok, how about to whoever gives up first?"

Munkustrap considered this, then nodded. "That sounds good. But we play FAIR, ok? No random cats popping out of nowhere stealing the Jellicle leader. Er, I mean, helping you in your fight. Okay?" The ginger cat begrudgingly nodded. "Okay, meet here tomorrow." The two cats shook paws and went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Day One…**_

Munkustrap and Macavity met up at their pre-determined fight spot. Munkustrap had to hand it to Macavity…for an evil cat, he sure was punctual. "You ready?" asked the silver cat.

"Yeah, yeah," Macavity said, limbering up. And with that, the two cats lunged at each other, yowling and screeching as cats do when they get into fights. After a few minutes of this happening, each with their respective scratches, Macavity put up a paw to stop Munkustrap.

"You're giving up?" Munkustrap panted.

"No…Just need a breather…" Macavity panted. "And by the looks of it…you need one…too." Munkustrap nodded and conceded as the ginger cat looked off to the side. "You've really worked out since the last time we fought, haven't you?"

"Chased a few pigeons… out of our backyard…Those little suckers…put up a fight…WHOA!" Macavity looked over at his opponent to see a young human girl had picked up the confused cat. Macavity jumped two feet in the air and drew back, shocked at the interference of a little girl.

"Edgar, you shouldn't be fighting," the girl said, appearing relieved to have found her cat and stopped him from fighting. "Come on, we're going home."

"Edgar?" Macavity asked.

"I'll finish this with you tomorrow!" yelled a blushing Munkustrap.

Macavity laughed to himself. "That should ruin his street cred some…"

* * *

**_Day two mew_**

Macavity was laughing to himself as Munkustrap came up. "Hello there, EDGAR."

"Shut up," Munkustrap said, but Macavity kept laughing. "I said shut up!" Munkustrap lunged at the laughing cat, but he jumped out of the way.

"Haha! Someone's touchy, huh EDGAR? That's such a home cat name! Do they feed you Fancy Feast? Do you come running when they clink the crystal cat bowl with a fork? HAHAH-OOF!" Munkustrap hand whacked him right across the face.

"Since when do you watch T.V.?" Munkustrap asked before taking another swipe. Again, a fight ensued between the two cats. But before they could get far, thunder crashed in the air. The two cats looked up in shock. Then…

Sploop!

"AH!" Macavity screeched dramatically as he covered his eyes. "Something hit me in the eye!"

"It was a rain drop, you over-grown kitten," Munkustrap yelled. Then a rain drop hit him on his nose. "Uh…I don't like getting wet…"

"I don't either," Macavity agreed. "Er, I mean…meh," Macavity thought for a second, then waved his paws in defeat. "I can't think of anything tough and menacing to say before it starts pouring. I should have listened to my henchrats…Should we resume our quarrel tomorrow in this location?"

"Um…" Munkustrap was slightly put off by his choice of words. "Well, will it be raining tomorrow?"

"No, I believe my henchrats informed me that the weather will be in the mid-eighty's with slight cloud cover, and a refreshing breeze. Now, hurry up, the rain makes me smart."

"Alright, tomorrow…in the…slight cloud cover." And the two cats walked away, waiting to resume their fight.

* * *

_**Day three!  
**_

Macavity was early, trying to groom his dusty coat. Why did he always let it go so much? He knows he will always _eventually_ try and clean it up again, especially after it rained, and it was very annoying to try and get that comb-like tongue through matted hair. Damn it, when did a lollipop get stuck in his fur?

"Macavity!" Munkustrap was sitting next to the preoccupied cat. He jumped in surprise. "I've been meaning to ask you…If your wide awake when you look half asleep, why is this the second time someone's snuck up on you? I mean, you would assume that means nothing gets past you…"

Macavity stared at the silver tabby. "It comes and goes," he said. "Now we should get to our fight. Are you ready! MWA HA HA HA!"

Munkustrap held back a laugh. "You're not doing a good job of trying to bring your reputation back up."

"Shut up and fight," the cat said, batting the other's ear in a friendly fashion before getting ready to fight. This was starting to be tedious. The two cats…uh…well…would have started fight, but right at the moment…

Hweeerrrr!

Munkustrap stared at his adversary, eyes wide. "Hweeer!" Macavity made that odd sound again. A slow smile started to come across Munkustrap's face.

"Hairball?" Macavity didn't need to answer, as he 'Hweeered' again, falling down to his knees. "I'll see you here tomorrow," Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head and leaving the choking Napolean of Crime.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day Four .  
**_

Macavity waited for his opponent. And waited….and waited. But he was nowhere in sight. Finally, a white and black cat came up to the spot. Macavity laughed. "Alonzo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Munkustrap got…uh…held up," the cat explained. He looked Macavity over with disgust. "I'm here to fight in his place."

"Held up?" Macavity looked the other over in the same way. "Well, you can't fight for him. It was _his_ rule."

"No, no," Alonzo pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and recited, "Munkustrap said, and I quote, 'No one can help', emphasis on HELP. He never said anything about replacements. I'm a replacement."

"That's the best he could pull off?" Macavity asked. "So he really must be the strongest. I feel sorry for your unprotected tribe. I mean, you're as scrawny as you were before!"

"I'VE BEEN WORKING OUT!" Alonzo puffed himself out. "Anyways, get up and fight!"

"No," Macavity said, shaking his head and turning to leave. "Well, on the bright side…he didn't insult me more than that. Who's weaker than you? Probably only that one kitten. What's her name? Jemima?"

"Hey!" Alonzo yelled after the ginger cat. "She's a DAMN GOOD SOPRANO!" A dark cloud fell over Alonzo as he sulked. What the hell was that? He had one chance and that was all he could think to say? For the love of the Everlasting Cat…

Alonzo huffed and walked back to the junkyard, losing a battle of wits.

* * *

_**Day 5 - finally!  
**_

Munkustrap came running up. But there was no Macavity. He looked around, but the cat was nowhere to be found. Oddly enough, Munkustrap realized that he was disappointed. He turned to leave when…

RRRRAWRRR!

Macavity pummeled into Munkustrap, and the silver tabby went rolling on the ground before getting up, hair on end ready to fight.

"That's what you get, EDGAR," Macavity said. "Sending that sorry excuse for a tom here to fight. Why didn't you just send Rum Tum Tugger? At least his fur is better than mine!"

Munkustrap shook the dirt out of his coat. "My family saw all the scratches on me. They blocked my …uh…way out."

Macavity had a sinister smile roll across his face. "Does Edgar have a kitty door to go with his crystal bowl?"

"I don't HAVE a crystal bowl. It's ceramic. And it has fishes on the side. Now let's do this!" Munkustrap got ready to fight, but Macavity put his paws up.

"We didn't even FIGHT! What an over-protective family! I would hate to see what they would do if you stubbed your toe. Hello, kitty-cone!"

"They _worry_," Munkustrap said sternly. "Anyways, I'm here now, let's fight!"

"Nah…" The ginger cat turned to leave.

"Nah? I thought you wanted to fight me!"

"Well, it was a nice thought in the beginning, but it's become ridiculous. Why don't we wait until the next Jellicle ball? That's always fun. You can get all mad because I try and kidnap Demeter." Munkustrap growled lowly. "Okay, I'll throw it up a bit next time. Hey, you know, her sister is one damn sexy queen. Or, you know, maybe I'll get in Alonzo's hair and go after his queen. What's her name again? She's always striking those Egyptian poses." Macavity put his paw up a-la Cassandra style.

"Can't you just stop attacking my tribe all together?" Munkustrap asked.

"Meh, it's the highlight of my year. Kind of like Christmas. Who can I kidnap next time? Always a nice surprise! Anyways, I'll see you next Jellicle Ball, ok EDGAR?"

"Fine, PEACHES." Macavity stared at the other. "My owner thinks that would be a good name for you. Bye!" With a smirk on his face, Munkustrap turned to leave, their fight ending in a tie.

* * *

_And that's it. My cat inspired it because I did what Munkustrap's owner did on the first day, and my brother thought i ruined his reputation in the neighborhood. Anyways, please review. Now I'm tired, and going to bed!_


End file.
